My Son, My Ash
by Fletset
Summary: A fic for Mother's Day. This is what I think Mrs. Ketchum feels about her son. Pretty short, but can you, please, give it a chance?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I write these stories just for fun, so don't sue me.

Author's note: Yeah, I know mother's day is over, but I had this idea for a long time now, so I decided to write it down. Hope you like it.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

****

My Son, My Ash

__

Mrs. Ketchum POV

I woke up to the Pidgeys' morning chirping. The warm rays of the sun caressed my face as I opened my eyes slowly. For a few moments, not one thought was on my mind, but when I looked at the drawer in front of my bed I started to think. There, beautifully framed and clean, was a picture of my son, my Ash.

I haven't seen him for three months now. Months that passed by almost in total loneliness-without no one to talk with. Professor Oak was rarely home, and my neighbors were busy, too. Another lonely day was about to begin.

I stretched, yawned and got out of my bed. There were no folds on my white nightgown. After I took a shower, I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Mr. Mime and me. While I mixed the soup in the put, my eyes fell on the calendar. Today's date was circled. I sighed in desperation as I realized what is the occasion today: Mother's Day. 

After I finished breakfast (which was tasteless, by the way), I went to the garden. From some reason everything seemed so gloomy today. Maybe its just me, since the birds chirped, the sun was up above and warmed the green hills of Pallet, and laughing children ran in the usually quiet streets. 

Children…and I have only one-my son, my Ash.

Not that I have a problem with that. I cherish every moment I have with my son. I remembered these moments as I entered the house with my arms full of vegetables. 

I sat on the green couch and held a cooking book. I couldn't concentrate in it, though. All I could think about was Ash. 

I remember the day he was born. It was the happiest day of my life. He seemed so tiny and fragile when I held him in arms for the first time. A beautiful charming baby. On the first moment I saw him I knew he would be something special. A few days later I brought him home. With the new baby, the house wasn't quiet and boring anymore. The laugh of a small child filled the air, and his discontinuous crying, too. He didn't cry a lot at night, so I could sleep peacefully. 

He loved pokemon more than anything else in the world. He always wanted to learn more about them. That's why I sent him to Oak's lab sometimes, so he could learn. There he met Gary.

Both of them were best buds, until Ash came back home one day, crying, and said that he doesn't want to see Gary ever again. Until this day I don't know why-he wouldn't tell me. 

A few days later he came to me with a declaration: He'll be a Pokemon Master. At the minute I heard it my face turned pale. How could I ever say goodbye to my only son? I told him I'll give it a thought and went upstairs to my room. I'll never forget the shock in his expression and the shimmering eyes from tears, which threatened to fall. 

I argued for days with myself, barely slept at nights, thinking if I should let him go. If I'll refuse, I'll be an egoist for wanting my own good and not his. If I'll agree, my son will leave for a long journey in the dangerous world, and who knows if I'll ever see him again.

Eventually, I decided to let him leave. His face brightened immediately as he got my permission. He hugged me and said he loves me the best. Couldn't he say it under better circumstances? 

He didn't understand the sadness I felt when I said goodbye to him and only got annoyed about me embarrassing him. Doesn't he understand a mother's worry?

I used to hang around with my friends a lot when he wasn't home, and still am. There's a limit for how much I can take- I can't bare to stay all alone until my son will come back from another league.

During the months he wasn't with me I repressed the sadness and miss. I pretended I don't have a son, or that he'll be back in a very long time. This repression made me ignore him when he was back home and give him the feeling that he has an antipathy mother. That's what I think, anyway.

He saw how much I care about him in the Orange Islands, though. I stood on the cliff when I saw him falling off of Lugia and rushed down, but Professor Oak stopped me when the orbs were on their spots. 

I was worried when he got sick, I was glad when he made it to the top sixteen in the Indigo League, I was proud when he won the Orange League trophy and brought it home, and I loved him from the very beginning of his life-my son, my Ash.

The evening came and I was in the middle of making dinner when I heard knocking on the door. A delivery guy gave me a rose and a card attached to it. I gave him a tip and closed the door. I stared at the rose with a bewildered expression and read the card:

****

Mom,

I'm sorry it's not much, but that's what I can afford right now. 

Happy Mother's Day!!!! 

****

Love you always,

Ash.

A tear slid down my face and fell on one of the rose's petals. He remembered his mother-my son, my Ash.

**__**

The End

Please review!


End file.
